


Neighborly Love

by depressionkitty



Series: Neighbors to Lovers [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressionkitty/pseuds/depressionkitty
Summary: Clarke gets sick around Christmas and can't go home to see her family. Her neighbor, Bellamy, is home as well - his sister, Octavia, having left to spend Christmas with her boyfriend's family. Clarke and Bellamy used to hate one another, but both of them being home alone leads to them actually spending some time together.(Just a lot of fluff)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Neighbors to Lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1697323
Comments: 6
Kudos: 144





	Neighborly Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> I hope you guys like this, I got in the Christmas mood at 1am and started writing - so I present to you all, a mess

She woke up at 5am when she felt something heavy land on her. Clarke reluctantly opened her eyes to see a pair of excited brown ones staring back - her dog, Milo. She smiled and gave him a quick pat, and was just about to get up to go on her morning walk with him... when she felt it. Sore throat, aching head and muscles, her nose so runny that some had solidified on her face and her entire back covered in sweat. She let out a heavy sigh and a 'shit' before forcing herself out of bed to go knock on Raven's bedroom door. A few seconds went by with Milo standing next to her, buffing on her leg so she nearly fell. (Golden retrievers can be pretty clumsy and they rarely know how big they really are, or at least that's the case with Milo.) Clarke sighed, she just wanted to call work and then go to bed. After one more knock, she opened the door carefully - unsurprised to see her beautiful latina best friend sleeping heavily. 

"Raven?" Clarke tried and shook her friend gently. "Rae... Raven!"

The only response was a groan before the brunette rolled over. Clarke rolled her eyes, which she quickly regretted when it only made her head hurt even more, before she grabbed one of Raven's many pillows and hit her friend in the head with it.

"Ow!" the girl exclaimed and looked around her room in sleepy confusion. When her eyes landed on Clarke, who looked paler than ever, she glared at the blonde. "Ouch." 

Clarke would normally have grinned at that, but her head was spinning so badly that she had begun leaning against Raven's bed without even noticing. Her friend noticed though.

"Hey, hey, hey!" she said and got to her knees on the bed, grabbing Clarke's shoulders gently as if to keep her standing. "You okay? Please, don't die on me - I won't be able to pay the bills if you do." 

Clarke actually managed to laugh at that and even smack her friend's arm (although not so it would hurt).

"I'm sick, douchetard", she said and first then realized how hoarse her voice was. "I won't be able to go to work, and I'm not sure I can walk Milo." 

Raven didn't need to hear more, she got off her bed and nearly pushed Clarke onto it instead. 

"I'll take him, you rest." 

"I have my own bed, you know", Clarke chuckled, but she still snuggled into the covers that were comfier than her own.

"Mhm", Raven mumbled while getting dressed. "Sleep tight."

\---

After having been woken up by Raven's phone call at 12:26pm so she would walk Milo on the lunch-round, Clarke couldn't fall back asleep. She had called work before falling asleep in Raven's bed and after walking Milo... she didn't really have anything to do other than lying on her couch and breathing through her stuffy nose - sounding like Darth Vader. After about an hour of doing that, Clarke felt restless (and she had overheated and felt the need to be cold... because she could be stupid like that) and so she decided to go to the store to buy lunch (lie; she's getting candy and soda... and ice cream). It was going alright... until she had to walk back home. She was completely beat and her body was basically screaming at her to just lie down. The snow didn't help as it only made her walk home more difficult. By the time she got back to the apartment building, she was coughing uncontrollably and her legs were shaking. She entered the elevator and after pushing the button she could no longer stand. After dropping the bag with her groceries on the floor and flopping down on next to it, she simply waited to get to her floor. Clarke took off her woolly hat and felt the sweat that was glistening all over her forehead. The exhaustion got the better of her and without even noticing she began to fall asleep. She didn't even notice when the elevator stopped at her floor and the doors opening... until -

"Well, well, well", an annoyingly dark familiar voice woke her up. Clarke opened her eyes slowly to see a freckled, curly-haired man with broad shoulders holding the elevator doors opened. Bellamy Blake. The smirk he was wearing was one Clarke had gotten used to and she couldn't even control the way her eyes rolled at just the sight of him. "The princess asleep on the elevator floor - how the mighty have fallen." 

"You may think I should be offended by that, but you just admitted that I was mighty at one point in my life", she told him as she tried getting off the floor with her shaky legs. 

Bellamy eyed her in her pathetic attempts to get up and if he wasn't smirking before, he definitely was now. "Are you drunk or very sick?" 

After managing to get up Clarke only glared at him and gave him the finger. She made to walk past him and nearly made it when he said: "You not gonna get your stuff?" 

"Shit", she mumbled.

Her bag with groceries was still on the floor... and she would have to bend down to get it. She was just about to enter the elevator again when Bellamy rolled his eyes and said: "Jesus Christ." 

He shoved her, lightly, backward and walked over to get the bag - with ease. It annoyed her that she knew it would have taken a lot longer for her to do it.

"Here ya go, princess", he said and handed it to her, still wearing that goddamned smirk. "You know, I don't think I have ever actually seen anyone look like a plague victim so much before." 

Clarke grabbed the bag hastily and only let out an 'urgh' before turning to walk back to her apartment, but she turned too quickly with her fuzzy head and nearly fell. A pair of strong hands caught her and a dark chuckle escaped Bellamy.

"I have an idea", he said as he helped Clarke to stand up straight again. "How about if I help you into your apartment and then you can continue hating me after that?"

Clarke looked at him and didn't even try to hide her suspicion. "And what would you get out of that?" 

"Maybe I just want to be this princess's little knight in shining armor", he answered with an annoying grin.

Clarke groaned and began walking toward her apartment once more, this time Bellamy didn't stop her. She entered and nearly slammed the door behind her, asking herself for the hundredth time how this guy always managed to get under her skin.

\---

**_Two years earlier_ **

_"Where do you think we should hang this?" Raven asked as she was trying to place the painting Clarke had gotten from her mother._

_"I think you should put it in the garbage", Clarke mumbled from where she was sitting on the couch, looking through her phone._

_They had fixed everything, but they still hadn't managed to place the fancy shit Abby Griffin had nearly forced her daughter to bring with her. Raven rolled her eyes and looked over at her blonde friend where she was sitting._

_"But she'll ask us about it every time she comes over."_

_"Mhm", Clarke mumbled over her breath, and Raven realized that her friend wasn't even listening._

_With a sigh, she put down the painting on the floor and went to bend over so that she could see what Clarke was looking at on the phone. She immediately groaned once more._

_"Babe, I have told you a million times that we're not getting a dog."_

_Clarke was on yet another sight, looking for dogs that are in need of homes. "But look at this one, a fluffy one and she looks adorable."_

_"She's also seven years old and lives two states away", Raven answered which led to Clarke actually reading what the text said._

_"Fuck."_

_That was when the door knocked and since Clarke didn't even try to get off the couch, Raven made her way over to open. Outside stood a tall freckled man with curly-/dark hair and next to him stood a short perky brunette. Raven raised an eyebrow and began to wonder if these were very attractive-looking Jehovah's Witnesses._

_"Yes? I mean, hello?"_

_The short brunette held out a plate of cookies and the guy seemed to grow more and more uncomfortable by the minute._

_"Hey, I'm Octavia and this grumpy old man is Bellamy, my brother", the girl said with a confident smile. "We're your next-door neighbors."_

_"Oh, hi", Raven said as she felt herself relax. "I'm Raven and, um", she turned to point to Clarke who was still staring at her phone, "that's Clarke." Raven turned back to the siblings. "She's usually more social, but she's trying to force me into buying a dog."_

_"Oh, my God - yes!" Octavia exclaimed and nearly threw the plate at Raven before hurrying past her to sit down next to Clarke. "What kind do you want?"_

_Clarke didn't even skip a beat, just seemed happy that someone was actually on her side - immediately starting a discussion on what dog to buy with Octavia. Raven smiled and turned back to the man standing by the door to see that he was already walking away. The brunette couldn't help but already agree with Octavia that he was kind of a grump._

_\---_

_Three hours went by and Octavia instantly fit in with the other two girls._

_"We should invite my friend, Echo, too", she suddenly said when they were in the middle of watching a movie. "She used to date my brother, but she's really cool - despite her poor choice in men."_

_The other two girls laughed out loud and within short a tall brunette had joined them. And then Clarke and Raven invited Monty, Jasper, and Harper and just like that, a new group was created. In the midst of watching their 3rd film Jasper, the energy-hyped dork that Raven and Clarke had known since high school, decided that they needed pizza. After screaming 'not it' like little kids Clarke was forced to go get it. Right after paying for the pizza and walking out into the street again, Clarke nearly walked right into an attractive, muscular man._

_"Shit, fuck, sorry", she said in one breath before she had even had time to look up at him. "And sorry for cursing like a fu-godamned fisherman."_

_When she looked up, an amused smirk was all over the guy's face._

_"Don't worry, no need for apologies", he said and Clarke couldn't help but find his dark voice very attractive. "I'm Bellamy."_

_A smile made its way onto her face as she realized who it was. "Bellamy Blake?"_

_He raised an eyebrow and Clarke realized how creepy that must have been._

_"Shit", she said at the awkwardness and then she let out another 'shit' because she couldn't help the cursing. "I'm Clarke, one of the girls whose apartment your sister has taken over."_

_"Oh", he said and nodded. "You're the girl that wouldn't come to say hi."_

_Clarke, fully believing this is a personal attack and not a joke, quickly went on a little offense._

_"Yeah, and you're the guy that didn't say a word and then just left."_

_A grin, slightly smugger and not very kind, came over his face. "I see the little princess has an attitude."_

_The nickname, the mockery in it, made her furious and it stung something in her. She had been called similar things growing up with her mother being a wealthy doctor, but the nickname 'princess' was one her late father had called her when she was growing up. Just the thought of someone else calling her that, just a few years after his death, infuriated her. While balancing her pizzas with one hand, Clarke raised her other one and pointed her finger in his face._

_"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Ever. Again", she gritted out._

_The smug facial expression only grew and Clarke realized that she really didn't like this guy. She pushed past him and walked back toward the apartment building, back to people that she liked. When she got back into the apartment she was surprised to see Monty and Jasper holding pillows in defense as the girls were all throwing popcorn and empty beer bottles as them._

_Clarke cleared her throat and everyone turned towards her and concern came over all their faces. Raven stepped forward and just then Clarke realized that her cheeks were covered in tears. She hadn't even realized she had been crying and she wasn't sure why - or well, she wasn't sure if it was because of Bellamy's mocking use of her father's nickname or just the memory of Jake Griffin, himself._

_"Shit", she said with an awkward laugh as she quickly dried them with her free hand. "Sorry, ehm, I just read some story about dying kids."_

_Raven raised an eyebrow, she knew that was complete bullshit, but she also knew that Clarke hated showing emotions in front of people and definitely not people she had just met. The rest of the group accepted her excuse, and Octavia quickly took the blonde under her wing - giving her a hug and saying: "The world is the suckiest of sucky places and a lot of people suck too, but we don't."_

_And with that, Clarke knew she loved Octavia Blake - although she really didn't like her brother._

\---

"You're not going home to see your mom? For Christmas?" Echo questioned as all the girls were sitting in the living room, Clarke occupying almost the entire couch. 

"You don't understand", Clarke sighed. "I'm still disgustingly sick and it won't be just my mom and her boyfriend, it will be a bunch of snobby rich people. Being a sick little fuck is not gonna go great with that." 

Octavia snorted as she basically sat down on top of the blonde. "Urgh, yeah - having a rich mom sounds _so_ hard." 

Clarke smacked Octavia on the arm weakly, and Harper giggled at that. 

"So what are you gonna do?" the other blonde asked after she had stopped giggling. 

Clarke tried to breathe with her stuffy nose and made a disgusting choking noise that made Raven kick her (it was barely a tap, really). 

"I don't know... eat take-out, hang out with Milo and enjoy not having a naggy roommate complaining about my laundry." 

Clarke grinned as she watched Raven prepare her defense when there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in!" all the girls, but Clarke, called. 

In came a tall dark man with multiple tattoos and a dorky smile on his face, a skinny yet (somehow) muscular pale guy with piercing blue eyes and... Bellamy entered. The other two guys were Lincoln and Murphy, Bellamy's friends - and Raven and Octavia's boyfriends. Lincoln went over and gave O a chaste kiss whilst Murphy just went over poked Raven in the side, the way he knew tickled her. 

"God, you're such a dork", she groaned, but her facial expression was fond. 

"You love it", he said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss... this one wasn't chaste though. 

"Ew!" Clarke exclaimed whilst Echo threw a pillow at them. "I have told you, that is for the bedroom." 

Murphy turned to Clarke with a grin on his face. "Yeah, you say that - and yet you always find a way to complain about something then as well." 

"I complain because I know for a fact that you guys are sometimes louder for the sole purpose of making me uncomfortable." 

Raven grinned wider, as did Murphy - neither of them denying the accusations. The group chattered for a while, although Bellamy was pretty quiet and Clarke could help but think 'that's a first'. After observing him for a moment too long, he looked back and gave her the usual smirk. 

"Anything on your mind, princess?" 

"I was just amazed at how long you managed to keep your mouth shut, but seems like I jinxed it." 

Murphy and Raven groaned - they were tired of hearing these two arguing all the time (especially considering their theory that the two just needed to sleep together and then they wouldn't argue anymore) and Octavia immediately tried to change the subject. 

"Hey, Bell - what's your plan for Christmas?" 

He looked confused for a minute before - "Well, since my dear sister is leaving me all by my lonesome", that earned him a smack from Octavia, "I was planning on just staying in."

"Perfect!" Echo suddenly said, as if she knew exactly what Octavia was thinking. "So, is Clarke." 

"Echo", Clarke warned, but then Raven went on instead. 

"Yeah, and she's completely helpless when she's sick." 

"She could use some assistance", Harper jumped in. "And maybe a little company." 

Bellamy, for once, wasn't smirking and instead looked fairly uncomfortable. Clarke expected him to argue or make a swift comeback but he just seemed as if he wanted to leave. He really didn't like her then... she wasn't sure why that bothered her, she despised him as well... right? 

That's when Milo howled, making sure everyone turned their attention to him. He was standing by the door with his tongue out and Raven sighed. 

"He needs to go for a walk", she said and was just about to get up, when Bellamy jumped in.

"I'll do it", he didn't even look at the group as he was attaching the leash to Milo's necklace. "See you guys later." 

And then he was gone. The entire group seemed equally confused and Clarke couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. He hated the thought of being alone with her so much that he took any excuse to leave. Whatever! Why did that bother her? It didn't! (It did.)

"Did Bellamy just steal your dog?" Murphy commented, but Clarke didn't join in on the conversation that was brought upon with that. 

\---

**_Three months ago_ **

_A terrible day. First off, it was the anniversary of her father's death, and then she had a fight with her mother because she had found out that she had had a new boyfriend for two months without mentioning it, then an art critic told her she lacked the talent they were searching for and finally - she found out that her ex, Lexa, had gotten engaged to Costia - despite them Clarke and her only having been apart for six months. She needed to vent and went home to talk to Raven, but she wasn't home. The next instinct she had, as the tears were fighting to break free, was Octavia. The blonde nearly ran over to the Blake - door and knocked frantically. She wasn't gonna cry out in the hall. She waited for about a second before finally the door opened. It wasn't Octavia though, but Bellamy - in only a towel, his hair and skin damp. He must have just gotten out of the shower. At first, he looked grumpy as always, but when he saw Clarke on the verge of tears it changed quickly to concern._

_"What's going on?" were the first words that left his mouth and Clarke tried to ignore the worry in his voice._

_"Is Octavia home?" she asked and hated the fact that her voice cracked slightly and one tear slid down her cheek._

_"No", Bellamy answered and Clarke didn't have to look at him to know that he still had that concern written all over his face. "Clarke, what's going on?"_

_A deep breath and then the blonde looked up at him._

_"Nothing, I just-"_

_"Bullshit", he cut off. "Just...", it seemed as if he suddenly changed his mind and he cleared his throat. "Octavia will be home in an hour, I'll let her know you stopped by."_

_Clarke appreciated him not pushing it, so she gave him a quick nod before walking back to her own apartment. However, it took about ten minutes with her only crying on the couch until there was a knock on the door. She dried her tears quickly before walking over and opening... to see Bellamy standing there, now with a t-shirt and a pair of jeans on._

_"I know you don't wanna talk, that's fine. I know you don't like me, that's fine... but I don't", a sigh," I don't hate you or dislike you even. I definitely don't like it when people I... don't dislike are obviously pained by something."_

_Clarke looked at the man in front of her in disbelief and she couldn't even open her mouth. Bellamy searched her face before continuing._

_"Just... if you need to talk to someone, I have been told that I'm a pretty good listener."_

_Clarke made to actually ask him if he wanted to come in, she was going to take him up on his offer... when Raven arrived._

_"Hey, guys", she said as she walked past Bellamy and was about to do the same with Clarke when she saw her bloodshot eyes. "Aw, sweetie - are you okay?"_

_"I should go", Bellamy said before retreating quickly._

_Clarke could only look after him, she wanted to feel irritated that he had come over or something... but all she felt was confused and even slightly flustered._

\---

"Okay, bye", Raven called before finally exiting the apartment.

Clarke lied down on the couch and Milo quickly jumped up, putting his head on her lap. Sounds cozy, but he was a big dog and Clarke barely fit with him up there with her... not that she would ever do anything about it. After watching Christmas specials with Milo sleeping heavily on her for about three hours, there was a knock on the door. Clarke, who had been half-sleeping, sat up with a jerk. Milo was already standing by the door, excited to see who it was. Clarke groaned and got up, walking over and opening the door. Bellamy was standing out there with a serious look on his face, a black sweatshirt and a pair of jeans. Clarke hated that he looked good... and she was in a pair of over-sized boxer shorts she had stolen from her ex-boyfriend and a giant football shirt she had earned from her dad - no underwear and hair in a giant messy bun. 

"Wh-hey?" she got out. 

He gave her a wry smile, one she rarely saw... it was his nervous smile. Why did she know what kind of smile he had when he was nervous? 

"Hey", he said and instinctively went to his knees, petting the overly excited Milo. "Raven asked me to walk this dude." 

Clarke found herself staring at the affection in his eyes when he was looking at Milo, getting lost in it for a moment before realizing what he had said. 

"Oh", she let out before complete realization came over her, along with a little irritation. "I'm not paralyzed, I _can_ walk." 

Bellamy chuckled as he stood up again, once again towering over the blonde. 

"You _can_ come with us", he said and Clarke realized that she shouldn't have argued since she was actually lazy and hadn't wanted to leave the warmth of the apartment. 

However, based on the look in Bellamy's eyes, he knew this and was challenging her. Clarke couldn't help but cross her arms (as that had become accustomed for whenever she was being challenged by Bellamy Blake) and she said with a stern look. 

"I will." 

She hurried into her room and quickly put on underwear (unfortunately), changed into a pair of jeans and pulled her hair out of the bun... and then she looked in her closet for a good sweatshirt. That was around the time Bellamy came through the door, when she was still in just her bra. 

"Are you coming or wh-", he stopped himself, dead in his tracks and looked frozen in place. 

Clarke seemed just as frozen, hoping that he wouldn't notice the flush that was creeping its way across her pale body. It only lasted a few seconds, before he turned his back to her. He didn't move out of the room, it seemed as if he was frozen for real. 

"Sorry", he mumbled after clearing his throat. "I should have knocked." 

Clarke came to her senses at that and quickly pulled something out of her closet and pulled it over her head. 

"Ya think?" she said with more aggression in her voice than she had intended. 

When Bellamy's body tensed at her words, she felt the guilt wash over her. Clarke closed the distance between them and nearly put her hand on his back, where his broad shoulders had stiffened, but thought better of it and instead walked up next to him. 

"Let's go or Milo's gonna pee in my hallway." 

The first half of their walk was quiet and awkward, unlike their usual mannerisms. Although Clarke hadn't liked him (not that she did now either... right?) they were never able to keep quiet, at least they were bickering. After about ten minutes of freezing and Milo dragging her around whilst Bellamy walked next to her in complete silence, also managing to avoid any type of eye contact, Clarke had enough. 

"You know, it could have been worse." 

Bellamy seemed surprised, but she could see the corners of his mouth twitching - trying to keep from smiling. 

"Yeah?" he finally looked down at her. 

"Yeah", she answered with a grin as Milo's dragging made her stumble. She looked away from him and didn't even try to hide the smug facial expression. "I could have been completely naked." 

Without skipping a beat, he replied: "Yeah, that would have been _terrible_." 

The sarcasm in his voice did not go unnoticed and Clarke burst out laughing, ignoring the blush that had made its way onto her cheeks. She lightly shoved the grinning Bellamy and he chuckled in a way that made her feel a little lightheaded. After walking a little while longer, in more comfortable silence, he was the one to break it. 

"You don't seem very sick anymore." 

Clarke smiled. "I'm actually not... technically, but the thought of hanging around mom's stupid rich friends for Christmas Eve seemed pretty unappealing when I could just lie and tell her I was still very disgusting and need to sleep for hours." 

Bellamy snorted as they made their way toward the apartment building again, having rounded the neighborhood. 

"So... what will you do for dinner tonight?" he asked and Clarke didn't even notice the nervous scratching he did at the back of his neck because she was very pre-occupied with biting her lip and squeezing Milo's leash, as if it would have made _her_ less nervous. 

After taking a short breath, she looked up at the man that was now holding up the building-door for her. "Not sure... depends." 

They walked up the staircase and Bellamy asked: "Depends on what?" 

Clarke smirked, and as they got to their floor she turned to him. "Depends on how good of a cook you are." 

Bellamy mirrored her smug expression as he pretended to consider what she just said, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat. 

"I have been told I'm pretty good." 

"Good", Clarke responded as she walked back to her door and not even looking back to know that he was watching her walk away. "See you later then." 

\---

**_Six months ago_ **

_"So annoying", Octavia whispered in Raven's ear._

_The brunette laughed because she knew full-well that Octavia wasn't really annoyed. The whole group was sitting at the bar, the extended group that is - all boyfriends and girlfriends, included. Jasper and his girlfriend, Maya, Monty and Harper (who were now dating), Octavia had brought her new boyfriend, Lincoln, that she had met while visiting Clarke at the art gallery, Raven was flirting with Bellamy's friend, Murphy, Nathan Miller (another friend of Bellamy's) had brought his boyfriend, Jackson, and then there were Clarke and Bellamy (and Echo if you count her despite the fact that she was working - bartender). For the last ten minutes, Clarke and Bellamy had been arguing non-stop. While the others had ignored it at first, they couldn't help but watch in amusement now._

_"You're only saying that, princess", Bellamy started with an amused grin of his own, "because you know full-well that I'm right and you're wrong."_

_Clarke wasn't grinning back, but Raven could see that she thought it was fun as well (not that the blonde would ever admit it)._

_"Oh, please", she said and leaned forward on the table in a way that was a little too 'mafia-boss' for Raven's liking (Bellamy didn't have a problem with it though, her cleavage was slightly more exposed when she did so). "We both know_ I'm _right, and you just don't wanna lose an argument to a girl. Especially not a spoiled little princess, oh the humiliation."_

_Bellamy's smile widened and he even leaned forward, meeting her halfway in the same 'intimidating' way Clarke did. He opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the table and everyone turned their attention to Echo, who had come over._

_"Hey, guys - not that I don't like watching you two try to work out the sexual tension between you, you're shouting and the manager said he would throw you out if you got any louder."_

_A blush came over Clarke and she immediately leaned back again, there was no sexual tension between them. So what if she didn't hate him as much as she thought and if arguing with him was actually pretty fun... that didn't mean that they wanted to sleep together. Bellamy leaned back with a roll of his eyes, and he too looked less amused. The rest of the group, however, grinned as Echo returned to the bar and Murphy clasped Bellamy's shoulder._

_"The last time I saw you get so worked up over historical inaccuracies was when we were watching 'Troy'."_

_"The only difference then was that no one dared to question him", Miller jumped in and smirked. "Looks like you found your match."_

_When Clarke felt the blush creep onto her face again, Octavia luckily cut in and said: "Okay, okay - now that that's over, who gets the next round?"_

_"I vote for the people that nearly got us thrown out of the bar", Raven answered with a raised hand (like it was a vote), which earned her a fond smile from Murphy._

_He raised his hand as well. "Me too."_

_"Surprise, surprise", Bellamy muttered in his friend's ear, but Murphy only grinned._

_The rest of the group raised their hands and Clarke got up reluctantly, Bellamy shortly after._

_"Please don't kill each other on the way!" Jasper called after them._

_"Yeah, we don't wanna clean up the mess!" Monty continued._

_Clarke rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the warm feeling she got when Bellamy gently put his hand on her back to push her forward in the crowd. It was an instinct, she told herself. When they got to the counter, Echo had gotten back there and smiled at them._

_"Would you look at that, they're not arguing."_

_Clarke sat down on a stool, ignoring the feeling of loss without Bellamy's hand on her back anymore. Bellamy ordered and didn't notice the way the blonde was looking at him... she tried not to, but she was fairly tipsy and he was_ technically _quite attractive. No need to pretend it wasn't true, she had known that since she had met him. He still sucked and she still didn't like him... didn't mean she couldn't appreciate his looks. It was, however, harder to be subtle when tipsy and he quickly realized she was, in fact, checking him out._

_"See something you like, princess?" he asked with a smug grin._

_Clarke would normally have denied and looked away quickly, but this time she simply responded: "I was, but then he opened his mouth and ruined it."_

_Surprise washed all over his face, and the smug grin disappeared completely - Clarke couldn't help but feel a little proud at that. Just then, Echo came back with their drinks and Clarke grabbed it before walking back to their table - putting a little extra sway in her hips (what? She was only human)._

_Echo chuckled and Bellamy turned to his ex. "What?"_

_She smirked and didn't even look up at him as she cleaned the counter. "God, you are so screwed."_

_"Fuck off", he muttered which only made the brunette snort._

_He made his way back to the table and tried to ignore the answer he had actually wanted to give Echo; that he already knew that._

\---

Clarke had barely had time to give Milo his food before there was a knock on her door. Slightly confused, she went over to open and outside stood Bellamy - now in a t-shirt instead (showing off his muscular arms). 

"Okay if I cook here?" he asked. 

Clarke smiled, genuinely, and nodded before letting him in. After closing the door, she followed him into the kitchen. 

"What's wrong with your apartment, if I may ask?" 

He smiled sheepishly as he began taking out groceries and other stuff from the fridge, he seemed so at home already. 

"I don't like being in our apartment during Christmas times when Octavia is away", he said as he started cutting up something Clarke wasn't sure. She jumped up on the counter and observed as he cooked while he continued talking. "She always over-does the decorations which I'm okay with, but when she's not there it just feels like a slap in the face... you know? Like, I am forced to know that it is without a doubt Christmas and this is the first year ever I'm not celebrating it with my baby sister." 

Clarke smiled, she knew Bellamy and Octavia only had each other and that their relationship was a lot closer than many other sibling-relationships were. Even when she didn't like Bellamy, she admired his dedication to her. 

"I get it", she said as he put a pan on the stove and poured the things he had been cutting in it. "Or well, I'm an only child - but I get what it's like to miss someone during Christmas times." 

"Oh", Bellamy let out as he stiffened for a second, before shaking his head and continuing to cook. "Someone special... that you maybe wish you could have spent the holidays with." 

Clarke smiled softly when she realized he must have thought she was in a relationship. "Yeah... my dad." 

A pause and then Bellamy looked up at her with big brown eyes. "Your dad's-"

"-no longer around", she finished with the same soft smile, ignoring the small sting in her chest. "Died a few years ago." 

"Fuck", Bellamy whispered and neither of them even noticed his hand landing on her knee. "I didn't know." 

"It's fine", she lied. "I miss him..., but it's fine." 

Bellamy looked down and saw his hand on her knee, squeezing gently, before awkwardly turning back to the cooking. Clarke felt her heart beat so hard that she felt it in her head. Taking a deep breath, partially to forget the feeling of his hand so close to her thigh and partially to stop thinking about her dad, Clarke then said: "He actually had a nickname for me." 

"Yeah?" Bellamy smiled kindly. 

"Uhu", Clarke smiled awkwardly. "Princess." 

Bellamy stopped himself, didn't even look at the blonde as he nearly smashed his head into the cabinet.

"Fuck", he said again and Clarke couldn't stop the snort that escaped her. 

He looked over at her, and when he saw that she was smiling he relaxed and smiled back. 

"That's why you hated me for calling you that." 

Clarke shrugged, keeping the smile on her face. "Yeah, but you didn't know - I was just very defensive and judgemental." 

"Meh", Bellamy joked as he continued with the food again. "I may have actually thought you were a bratty little princess, so I'm not much better." He looked up at Clarke again and they shared a smile before he finished. "You're actually not that bad." 

"Oof, that must have been hard to admit", Clarke said and they both laughed. As he suddenly put something in the oven (Clarke hadn't even noticed he had stuff to put in there), she too added: "You're not bad either." 

Bellamy smiled, and Clarke almost thought she saw a blush on his cheeks which made her smile widen. 

\---

"See!" Bellamy shouted at the tv and Clarke burst out laughing. After eating, they had put on a movie... 'Braveheart', and Bellamy has not been able to stop pointing out everything that is inaccurate, like timelines, fight scenes, and even the clothes. "The kilts are about 300 years too early!"

Milo looked up tiredly from where he had been sleeping and Bellamy quickly apologized to the dog that immediately fell asleep again. Clarke had barely even watched the film, she had been watching Bellamy - the way his muscles tensed, the way he rolled his eyes or just started complaining out loud about what was wrong. She would be annoyed normally..., but she couldn't help but find it kind of hot. After gazing at him a moment too long, he looked over to ask her something. 

"What?" she let out when she realized she had been caught and had no clue what he had been talking about. 

Bellamy looked at her for another few seconds and she felt the normal blush come over her again under his gaze. Finally, he broke the silence. 

"Clarke, how sick are you?" 

Not only did he use her usual name, but the actual question was pretty bizarre. Clarke frowned confused. 

"Uh... like barely at all anymore." 

Bellamy nodded as if that was the only answer he needed before he promptly leaned forward and pressed his lips against her's. He caught her off-guard and she barely had time to react before he made to pull away, but before he could she put her hand on the back of his head and kissed him back. She felt him smile slightly against her lips as he started kissing her a little hungrier. The feel of his hand slowly caressing her thigh, his other hand on her cheek and his wonderful lips working their magic made her head a lot fuzzier than the sickness had ever been able to. When it all got too much for her, she pulled away to breathe, but not far. Bellamy leaned his forehead against her's as he let out a ragged breath. 

"So", Clarke began, only slightly out of breath and almost completely turned on, "what... how... hm?" 

It was all she could get out and Bellamy chuckled so that she felt his breath against her lips. "I _may_ have a tiny... I might-" 

"You have a crush on me?" Clarke cut off with a grin she couldn't contain. 

Bellamy smiled shyly (adorable) as he whispered: "Yeah... sort of since I met you." 

Clarke pulled back with a confused smile on her face. "I thought you hated me." 

"No", Bellamy said as he circled his thumb over her thigh, giving her goosebumps. " _You_ hated _me_. I always liked you." 

"And you deliberately annoyed me... because?" she asked as she 'subtly' put her legs up on the couch, placing herself in his lap. 

He started kissing her neck as he answered, his dark voice vibrating against her body. "You're hot when you're angry... especially when you frown and cross your arms." He moved down to her collarbone and Clarke slowly leaned her head back. "And honestly, you're one of the only people I like arguing with... because with you I don't always win." 

Clarke smiled widely at his mild arrogance and at the same time all the honesty. Bellamy's hands glid around her waist as he stopped kissing her collarbone. He looked up at her with those beautiful brown eyes and with a wide smile. 

"I really like you... Clarke", he said, a bit more vulnerable. 

Clarke smiled back at him and gave him a quick kiss before answering: "I like you too... I _really_ like you too." 

Bellamy's smile widened and his lips crashed into her's again, this time they were just as hungry. Clarke's hands roaming across his body and his across hers. After tugging at his t-shirt he finally threw it off with a grin, before he helped pull off hers as well. As soon as he saw her in her bra (again), his eyes darkened hungrily. 

"Fuck", he uttered as he dropped a few soft kisses to them. So, romantically that Clarke's heart swelled. "Are... are you sure?" 

Clarke looked down at him with a smile when he asked. The affection she felt for him made her heart thump again. She kissed him sweetly and leaned her head against his forehead again. 

"Yes, I'm 100% sure." 

He grinned dorkily and kissed her again.

\---

"Clarke Griffin!" Octavia shouted as she entered their apartment at 5pm the next day. "Do you have any idea whe-" 

She cut herself off when she noticed a half-naked Clarke curled up against a shirtless Bellamy on the couch, his arm around her and both of them grinning like idiots. 

"Urgh", Octavia let out with a smile as Lincoln came in after her, "finally." 

"Hello to you too", Clarke said as Bellamy gave his sister a short wave, not looking away from the tv, where they were showing a new Christmas movie. 

"I'll just let everyone know you guys finally had sex and we won't have to listen to you two bickering anymore", Octavia mumbled as she started typing something into her phone. 

Lincoln sat down on the armrest of the couch. "Huh..., this movie looks like trash." 

"It is", Clarke agreed which earned her and Lincoln a glare from Bellamy. 

"I like it", he mumbled grumpily. 

Clarke grinned and Milo jumped up on the couch, placing himself comfortably on the other side of Bellamy. 

"Okay, done", Octavia said. "Raven and Murphy claim they won a bet... Echo says she's not surprised... Jasper concerns me though." 

"Why?" Lincoln asked, looking over to his girlfriend. 

"His response was 'yes, finally. Bellarke. Mom and dad. My ship is sailing'...", Octavia looked up and Clarke burst out laughing whilst Bellamy looked just as concerned as Octavia. 

"I think I need a break from your friends, princess", Bellamy said and looked down at her, immediately seeming to regret what he said. "Shit, I didn't mean-", she cut him off with a kiss. 

When she pulled away, she whispered: "Don't worry... I don't mind it anymore." 

He smiled and kissed her again. Just as his hands started to graze across her bare thighs and she made her way to place herself on his lap again, Octavia groaned loudly. 

"Jesus Christ!" the couple turned to her, and Lincoln had moved away from the armrest. "You guys are worse than Raven and Murphy." 

Clarke stuck her tongue out and Lincoln dragged Octavia out of the apartment. He smiled at the other couple and said: "Have fun... I'll make sure she doesn't bother you." 

And with that, Lincoln closed the door behind him - leaving Clarke and Bellamy both chuckling. 

"I'm very happy you got sick", Bellamy said and Clarke laughed softly. 

"Me too... but I do have a weird idea." 

Bellamy raised an eyebrow. "What?" 

"What if... we just start dating and we don't need excuses, like me being sick, to have sex? Crazy idea, I know." 

Bellamy rolled his eyes. "Dork." 

"Yup", she answered with a grin before leaning forward and kissing him again - each kiss they shared better than the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff overload, as always ;)


End file.
